


The Sad Tale of the Wolf and the Halla

by Fadedmon2



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feels, Gen, Old Age, Post Trespasser, Storytelling, Unending Love, post Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadedmon2/pseuds/Fadedmon2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fen'len Lavellan gets a visit from a friend and tells a very personal story. Lots of feels and angst.</p>
<p>This came to me in the middle of writing another story. So I hope it turned out ok. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sad Tale of the Wolf and the Halla

The first rays of sunlight pour in her tiny window, cascading across her sleeping form. She turns slowly, feeling her bones complain at the movement. She places her bare feet on the wooden floor of her tiny hut. Rubbing her shaking hand over her face. She stands up slowly her joints a symphony of snaps and pops. She hobbles slowly over to her cloak, draping it over her shoulders to chase off the morning chill. Every step more agonizing than the last. She grabs her bucket and opens the small rickety door. Stepping out into the cold morning air she shivers  
“Fenhedis that’s cold!” she curses hobbling over to the well. Latching the bucket to the rope and lowering it she fills her bucket with water. Pulling hard, as this task is more difficult now, she lifts the bucket out of the well. Bracing her bare foot against the base of the well and wrapping the rope around her arm until she can balance her foot under it. It hurts stretching like this, but she needs to bath and to cook. She manages to grab the bucket, the rope still wrapped around her arm. She hobbles back to her hut, pushing her hip into the door. She pours the bucket into the large pot on the hearth then places it back in the corner, out of the way. She closes unravels the rope from her arm and places it in a neat pile next to the bucket. She grabs her ladle and spoons out some water into a small basin at her feet, warmed by the fire in the hearth. She nudges the basin over to her large high-backed chair. She grabs a cloth off her small wooden table and settles herself into her chair. Dipping the cloth into the water, it’s not warm enough, so she conjures a small fire spell in her fingers and traces the water until it’s nice and warm.  
“Perfect” she says confidently  
She proceeds with her bathing ritual, washing herself as she does every morning. It’s harder now, she can’t do what she use to.  
She completes her bathing and shoves the basin away with her bare foot. She stands on shaking legs and heads for her chest to find suitable wear for the day. She digs to the bottom of the chest trying to find a warm outfit. Her fingers find it first. It still thrums with magic. She grabs the small trinket and lifts it out of the chest. It looks the same. She smiles turning it over in her hand, examining it. She is startled by a knock at her door.  
“Haren Levellan? It’s Tamrial. I know I’m early, but-”  
“Come in da’len. It’s colder than a whore’s tit in a snowstorm.” she laughs  
The girl opens the door and runs to her side scolding her  
“Haren! What are you doing?” the girl chides her  
“Oh don’t you scold me. I may be old, but I am not dead. I can take care of myself.” she stuck her tongue out at the girl  
“Haren! You are far too much.” the girl laughs  
“Haren?! Bah Fenhedis lassa! I hate that word.”  
“I mean no disrespect Lavellan.”  
“Tut tut! I know da’len” she smirks at the girl “I could use some assistance finding something warm to wear da’len.”  
“Ma nuvenin ha- Lavellan”  
“You can call me Fen’len da’len. Or falon, Or would your Keeper have a heart attack?” she laughs again  
The girl ignores the remark and searches the chest for a something warm for Fen’len  
“It seems winter comes sooner and sooner each year da’len.” Fen’len was examining the trinket again  
“Yes it would seem that way. I spoke with Gilian and he will make sure you have plenty of firewood for the coming winter.”  
“Ma serranas da’len.” she can feel her heart pulling  
“What troubles you falon?” the girl approaches Fen’len looking at what has caught the old woman’s attention. “Oh! That is so beautiful me falon! Where did you get that?”  
Fen’len touches the jawbone and the magic thrums pulling at her heart again. She places the trinket in her lap and wipes a stray tear away from her withered cheek.  
“Fen’len? What troubles you? Why do you sorrow?” she looks into the girl’s beautiful green eyes. Hers were once the same color, now they were dull and barely a pea green. More gray than green, like all of her now. Withered and old.  
“You are such a beautiful girl Tamrial.” she smiled wiping another tear from her cheek “I was once beautiful and young and....in-love.” Fen’len patted the jawbone in her lap “Sit da’len. I will tell you a story. The girl moved quickly to Fen’len’s feet and sat eagerly waiting for the story.  
“How much do you know of the fen da’len?”  
“The fen are the bringers of mischief and trickery-”  
“They are the bringers of curses and lies...yatta yatta...would you like to hear a real story.” it was more a statement than a question. The girl smiled and Fen’len continued  
“Long ago there was a halla running free in the forests. She was young and her spirit was free. One day the halla was told to go to a wolf’s den and help him. He was lonely and trying to fix a very big mistake. The halla had never known a wolf before, only that they were dangerous and not to be trusted. She cautiously searched for the wolf, when she fell in a trap and was stuck. She could not help the wolf if she could not help herself. She tried and tried to free herself, but the trap only cut deeper with her flailing. She wanted to free herself. She needed too. The halla laid down and wept, until she had fallen asleep. While she slept a wolf watched her, licking her wound, though he could not free her from her prison. He promised her he would help her by being her friend and staying by her side. The halla and wolf were the best of friends. The wolf was wise and knew many things, and the halla wanted to know it all. Soon the halla had forgotten about her prison. She grew to love the wolf. He shared stories with her and soon he grew to love her. But a wolf and a halla can not be. A evil beast tried to kill the halla, and the wolf had to watch his love struggle to survive. He could do nothing for her but just be. So he was, he loved her, held her, made her pains more bearable. The halla was lost to her love. The wolf pleadged his heart to the halla and hers to him. ‘Vhenan’ he called her. ‘Ma lath’ she called him. But as I said before a wolf and a halla can’t be. The evil beast tried to kill her again, this time the wolf fought beside his love. Soon the beast fell and the wolf and the halla stood victorious. But when the halla looked into her wolf’s eyes, he was saddened. His duty was done. He had to go. So he left the halla still trapped in her prison. For years she waited for her wolf, clinging to hope. She had learned to live with her trap, wearing it as a badge of honor. But fate did not wish her to ever have her wolf. She found him wandering alone. She asked him why he left her and never came back. She wept as her wolf told her that it was he who had trapped her. She was just a halla and he a wolf, it was never supposed to happen that way. He had not expected to fall in-love with the halla, nor that she would have his heart. The halla wept knowing that they could never be. The wolf gave the halla freedom, he severed her hoof, freeing her from her prison. Then he told the halla he would never forget her. The halla never saw the wolf again. She searched for him for many years, but never found him.”  
Fen’len looked at the girl at her feet and smiled when Tamrial wiped the tears from her eyes.  
“Why are you weeping da’len?” she placed her hand on the girl’s red locks and pet her lovingly  
“That story..” she sniffled “It’s just so unfair...so sad.” she hiccuped  
“Most love stories are da’len.”  
“Did the halla ever love again? Did she ever find happiness? She can’t just be alone forever.”  
“She prefers it da’len” Tamrial’s eyes locked on Fen’len  
“The story is about you? Your the halla...who is the wolf?” she was curious  
She pet the girl’s hair again smiled “He’s had many names...but I called him...Solas.”


End file.
